Crush
by AnjoRemix
Summary: Sasuke.....you were destined to be with Naruto.....I can not love you like you want me to......Itachi will not be replaced.....SAKURA! NOOO DON'T DO IT!..... "Ahaahhaa! Sasuke belongs to me!"No pairing decided yet! Any sugguestions are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

_Crush_

"Haruno-san? Haruno-san!"

"Hai!"

"Not you. The other one."

"She's not here today. Sato is though NE!"

"Fine. Sato-kun. Answer this question. The founder of the Leaf village. Who is it?"

"The First Hokage who battled with Uchiha Madara for the………….."

_30 minutes later……Lunch break……._

"Ne, ne Sato-kun! Wanna eat lunch togeth…."

"Naruto-san. Let's go. I'll treat you to ramen today!"

"Yay! Arigato Sato-san!"

Both males ditched the two confused looking kunoichi as they both headed for the ramen shop Naruto loves. Naruto happily chit-chatted away while Sato spoke here and there.

Haruno Satomi, relative of Sakura in a special way which will be revealed shortly. Male version of Sakura's look but still a pretty boy who is as popular as Sasuke and also the second one known as the number one rookie of the year along with him. Pale green eyes unlike Sakura. Dark blue straight hair which shines purple against the light. Wears a fish net with a black top on top. On his left hand he wears a wristband which hides lots of items. The Haruno symbol on his back. A blue sphere crystal lies around his pale neck. Looked like a dragon was embedded into it. He wore a light faded blue short with his kunai holster on his left leg and his pouch on his right butt like any other lefties. And for some reasons, he wears kunoichi sandals instead of shinobi's. They would never understand why until later!!

"Ne Sato-kun."

"Nani?"

"Why are you so nice to m…"

"Not this again Naruto. I told you. I like you for you, not because I was forced to. I want to. You and me, we're the same. Not in reality but spiritually."

"I don't get it but okay then!"

He smiled at him. He rarely smiles as Naruto charges for the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!!! HEY SATO-SAN HURRY UP!"

"Hai."

He dashed after Naruto; noticing someone who was watching him. But who?

_End of the School……_

"Sasuke-kun!" Shouted Sakura and Ino who froze after hearing their rival's voice. They all of a sudden went into their own world of cat-fights as to who saw Sasuke first and who gets him.

"Why do you need Sasuke when you have a hot cousin huh Sakura!?" Ino smeared into her face.

"Baka INO-PIG! He doesn't like girls and also is not gay. No interest in love life and also he's my first cousin you sick bastard!"

"No wonder I don't like girls."

A voice from behind them halted their assaults on each other. Sato was standing there with a blushing Naruto behind him. Ino's eyes had hearts in them as the sunset behind Sato's back gave him a handsome outline of his built body. Naruto turned redder when Sakura approached them. Sato gave him a push and he ended up in front of Sakura who had a tick mark on her wide forehead.

"Move Naruto."

With that she shoved Naruto aside and approached her angry cousin. Naruto just stared at the ground in defeat. It looked like it and Sakura seemed satisfied, but not Sato. He was deliberated pissed off. Some of the other Academy student's parents were snickering about it and were happy and all but the next action caused the group watching to gasp.

"Naruto-kun!"

Sato ran over to Naruto's side. Naruto reached for his hand but then saw the village's cold stare towards them, no make it towards him. They stare at him in disgust. Naruto started to shiver slightly but then a voice broke through his trance.

"Naruto?"

"Huh. Oh sorrie Sato it's just…."

Naruto turned to look at the villagers to only find them cowering in fear. Naruto didn't understand why until he saw what they saw. A pissed off Uchiha, standing next to Sato. All of them diverted their stares to their children's, telling them it's time to head home.

Sasuke just turned back to his usual cold self. He turned to look at Sato who clearly paid no heed to his action, for he was helping Naruto stand up.

"Sato, what are you doing?"

"Helping the dead last you hate."

"Hn. Tell me why you pay more attention to him then to oth…"

"You meant you right?!"

"Tsh."

"Hahahah, I didn't know the Uchiha prodigy was jealous of the dead last in the academy just because I pay more attention to him then yo…."

He silenced Sato with a kiss on the lips. They should be lucky that all the parents and the students have left already during the commotion. The only ones left are Naruto, whose eyes grew wide along with Ino and Sakura. There were others who were in the shadows who wanted to rip off the Uchiha's head but had to restrain themselves along with some of the other guys who saw it.

Sato broke it with a loud…

_Smack…_

Sasuke just smirked as he spit out the blood that oozed from his opened wound.

"That reaction to the kiss, it's just like any other girls. Are you really a boy? Satomi? Or is it Saki?"

Sato slightly blushed then brought his hands up into the air and aimed a blow towards Sasuke. Next thing that happened; Sato saw bright flash of orange of yellow sped pass him in the same direction. The sound of bones being crunched together by brute force was in the air. Sakura gasped and started to backup only to end up toppling over some bushes where the hidden audience was located. A lot of ruckus back there you could say. Ino just put her hands to her mouth as they opened wider at the scene; but the most surprised one was Sato and Sasuke.

"Na, Naru…….Naruto!"

"_Huff, huff, cough, huff, haaaa, whooow. _Don't you….dare touch….my friends like that teme."

Sasuke's left cheek started to swell a dark blue color. His killing intent rising higher then before after noticing who just hit him? He wiped the blood oozing out of the corner of his mouth but more just kept falling out. He was closing his left eye due to the swelling. He relaxed a little then responds to Naruto's statement.

"Hn. Watcha going to do about it dobe. Talk me to death."

"Maybe I shoul…"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"

They both turned to see a close-to-tears Sato. Sadness was seen in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto's eyes held guilt and sorrow.

"Sakura; let's go home. AND YOU GUYS!"

"Crap."

"Don't even think about following us home."

With that; Sakura and Sato left for home. Naruto kept on clenching and unclenching his left fist. He just turned around and headed home. Sasuke swore underneath his breath about it was worth it all and that tomorrow will go better and blah, blah, blah, blah. Finally, he left by jumping onto the Academy's rooftop. He then left for his place at the Uchiha compound. Ino stared blankly at the place where Sasuke just stood at. She smacks her face then ran after him to get his attention. All that's left was the boys who were eavesdropping aka spying on the crew. They dispersed after Ino left for Sasuke. But, there was one shinobi in a nearby tree who was heading back to his head-quarters but the event occurring before him was so intense he couldn't bring himself to head back until the results of the fight comes out. It was getting dark already.

"Saki-ka? Finally I found you. My little red Phoenix."

_At Sato's and Sakura's home….._

"Ne Sato; I'm sorrie about earlier k. It's just that Sasuk…."

"Sakura."

"Huh?"

"Grow-up. How long are you planning on dwelling on a fantasy world that would never come true! Can't you see what's already put in front of you or are you really blinded by your foolish love for Sasuke! He loves somebody else! He'll never give you a chance since he's only a……"

"Are you jealous? Imouto?"

"Hng. Hn. Nice try Nee-chan but, that won't work. I can't fall in love. It's my destiny that I can not love or find one's true love. We were given two hands to hold, two legs to run, two ears to hear, two eyes to see; but why only one heart? You want to know why Nee-chan. It's because everyone only cares for themselves and we will only be heartbroken in the end of each relationship even if we are able to find our other halves in the opposite sex!"

With that said; Sato left for his room across from Sakura's. Sakura just stared at the stairs as she climbed slowly up it to her room. What Sato just said still rung in her head. She thought about it. What did he mean when he said _'Can't you see what's already put in front of you or are you really blinded by your foolish love for Sasuke!.......We were given two hands to hold, two legs to run, two ears to hear, two eyes to see; but why only one heart? You want to know why Nee-chan. It's because everyone only cares for themselves and we will only be heartbroken in the end of each relationship even if we are able to find our other halves in the opposite sex!'_

Silent tears fell off of her cheeks as she walked over to her bed. Silent whimpers filled her room until no more came.

"You're wrong Suzuki. We were given one heart because, we gave the other pair to the one we love to see if they will return their pair to you."

Sleep overcame the weak pink-hair kunoichi after crying.

_With Sato….._

He silently walked over to his mirror after taking a shower. A towel was wrapped around his waist as he uses another to dry his hair as he set the half wet towel around his broad shoulders. In the mirror, he saw what he really was.

His chest had hints of breast but still flat-chest. His eyes revealed his right eye blue close to a violet like color while the left had a clear crystal blue eye. His hair (imagine Goku from Saiyuki's hair when he becomes a demon) was actually red like the color of the sun's rays as it sets in the west. Streaks of pale silver streaked his long hair with a dark green swirl in it as he walked away from the mirror. He removed his towel around his waist to reveal that he was not a guy. He has a woman's hood instead with a man's hood there. He stared down in disgust as to what he really was. Neither a guy nor a girl but, a person who was born undecided. The poor child's fate was already sealed by birth. The mark of a red phoenix over his heart burns with his destiny. On his left hand where the wristband hid was a white tiger with black strips; it's tail slashing wildly. On his right thigh was where a small green turtle with snakes sprouted from its shell. Then on his back was the mark of a huge blue dragon that covered most of his back. Was it his destiny to hold this much power that people would hate him for what he contains.

"My name is; Haruno Suzuki. Summoner of the Great gods; Suzaku of the South; Seriyu of the East; Byakko of the North and Genbu of the West; the great four gods of the Universe."


	2. Chapter 2

_Crush_

"Since Naruto here decided to ditch class; we'll be reviewing the art of transformation again. Everyone line up."

"Awww….it's all Naruto's fault."

"Hmph."

"Naruto why did you do that!?"

"So what! It's like they are going to come back to life to get revenge for writing on their faces!"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Here's my cue! Watch this."

Naruto approached Iruka then….

"Transform."

_An hour later after school was out…._

"Naruto."

"Huh? Nani Iruka-sensei?"

"Wanna go get ramen? It's my treat."

"Yah! I'll hurry it up here then off to ramen!"

Naruto sped up his cleaning and Iruka just chuckled. They chatted some more then off they went to have ramen at Ichiraku's. The shadow spying on them sighed in content as he watched to two leave. He then turned around to only meet eyes of piercing coals stare back at his.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't think so after what happened yesterday. Nee-chan will really kill me again if it happens. I'm not suppose to be touched Uchiha."

"Hn. For all I care; I don't care what happens to the pink-hair slut but if something happens to you; I!"

Sasuke stared away in anger. He stared at him in amusement that the young Uchiha was showing his emotions.

"I know you have been ignoring me for this whole day after what happened. I know I was wrong but I…"

"Save your breath Uchiha. It's my fate that I can never find love. I have no emotions in this body of mine. There will be someone better then me out there anyways. What about Hinata. She's fine but the thing is that she just stutters and all!"

"She's weak, you know that don't you?"

"No she is not. I sense something inside her that makes her strong. It's like how you use to be small. You were always compared to your older brother not? Same with her; but it's just the opposite. She's compared to her younger sister. With the right notch and a hard push will set her on her way. With you; it's different."

"What do you mean; different."

"You seek revenge. You're activating the wrong emotion's to achieve something that will either be your destruction or you're worse nightmare."

"How did you!?"

"I did my research and I also paid heed to your actions. Shinobi's way of observation dummy."

"How about we make a bet."

"Sure."

"The goal is for you to make Sakura go on a date with Naruto for the rest of the day after the Genin exams. My aim will be the opposite. I keep Sakura away from Naruto. Time limit is until nine at night after the exams."

"So what is my punishment if you win?"

"You'll by my girlfriend and also you won't be able to approach Naruto anymore and spend more time with me. Also expose your true gender to the entire class next week when we go back to the academy for the team announcement."

"And if I win…"

"Name it."

"Give up on your ambition to get revenge for your clan. Also you have to hang out with me and Naruto more. Another thing is; you'll confess to the class that you're gay. Deal?"

"Tsh. Deal."

"Game starts tomorrow after the exams. Later Sasuke-kun!"

"Hold on a minute! When was I gay!?"

"Ever since you fell in love with that one person!"

After saying that Sato ran off to Ichiraku's to keep an eye on Naruto. It was his duty given to him at birth to watch over the jinchirinku's and protect them at all cost. Sakura just didn't understand the role of the Haruno's.

After seeing Naruto safely home with Iruka dropping him off; Sato took off for the place where he usually trains at secretly. He reaches an isolated part of the forest where he can unleash as much jutsu he wants without hurting any one and no one would come disturb him.

The place was a huge forest with gigantic trees. A huge boulder at the corner of the clearing; where Sato likes to punch sometimes when he's frustrated. You could see some of the previous blows on the boulder since the dents are like humongous. Next to the boulder is where a tree with a few targets around it. He usually practices his aims on them. Then across the clearing directly in front of Sato is a huge tree he uses for practicing his kicks and chakra control by running up the tree. Right behind the huge tree was a clear dark lake where the moon reflects off of it. Shadows of the trees beyond illuminated onto the surface of the lake. Moon flowers were opening in the lake as it shines onto them. Fireflies started to flicker out into the dark night showing Sato the way to the lake without tripping.

Sato sat at the edge of the lake and peered down into the shallow part of the water. His reflection of himself shone right back to him. The genjutsu he casted to make him look normal reflected back.

"Kai."

He stared in disappointment at his reflection. Anger swelled up inside as time went by. When he couldn't look at himself any longer he got up and walked out into the middle of the lake. He started to unleash wind attacks into the night. Branches rustle and trees broke off the surface or disintegrated as the wind created by the angered male in the lake shook as he continuously continued until he couldn't use it anymore. He kicked up some water and started casting bunch of high ranking water jutsu. When he was drenched he started some earth jutsu until he couldn't move his hands to cast another set of hand signs. Lightning sizzled at the tips of his fingers as it created a force around his body. His panting became a lot heavier as he kept up the electrical charge around his body. When it was fully charged; he blasted it into the night as lightning struck down to where he was standing. The forest started to burn a little at the charge of unnatural lightning strike. His scream filled the air as he unleashed a ring of fire off of his body causing a 360 degree burn in every direction. What ever was within range burned by the ranging boy who did not seem to care.

Dark clouds filled the night. Fireflies were already gone by sensing danger already. Rain fell steadily, soothing the fire that damaged the forest. Sato fell backwards as he accepted sleep that overcame his exhausted body of his when his body was low on chakra. Instead of the ground hitting his back, something warm was holding his body; intersecting the impact of the soaking wet floor of the burnt forest. He looks up to only see red. Darkness covered his eyes as something brushed over his weary eyes. He heard the words sleep from the red stranger. Fighting to stay conscious but gave up in the end when his body would not cooperate with him; he fell asleep in the stranger's arms.

"Suzaku!"

A male in white armor with a white tail with black strips on it bounced after the red-headed male as his two animals like ears on top of his head moved in different directions in alarm if someone approaches. He harshly stopped in front of them then looked down at the sleeping form of Sato. Two more males appeared. Both wearing armor similar to the white one; but instead where the colors blue while the other one was green. They trekked slowly after the bouncing white male with a tail floating in the air. The blue armored man had some sort of scale looking skin that shone pure blue in the moon light that illuminated in the dark night as the rain finally came to a stop. His long fingernails gracefully ran through his dark blue hair with silver streaks as he tries to get rid of the knots in his beautifully long hair. Green armored person looks normal but the thing was that his pale green hair was actually snakes. The red-headed male holding Sato in his arms had two bright red wings sprouted from his back. He turns to look at the blue-haired man as his red eyes settled into the deep blue eyes staring back at him. Finally he found his voice and spoke to the rest of them.

"We've finally found our child right? Byakko, Genbu, Seriyu?"

"Yes. But he seemed pained. My poor, poor child."

"Who said it was only your child Byakko."

"Shut it Seriyu! You're not the boss!"

Byakko stuck out his pink tongue to Seriyu. Suzaku moved Sato to a nearby tree to shelter them from the morning rays peaking out of the horizon. Time passed by slowly as the sun finally revealed it; by then Byakko and Seriyu stopped fighting. Genbu stared in disbelief that time passed by. He approached them and tapped both of their shoulder's; pointing in the direction of Suzaku was when they finally stopped talking and walked over to check on Sato.

"What's his earth name anyways?" Asked Byakko.

"Haruno Suzuki. They tried to make the name similar to mine since he was supposed to be the guardian of the South shrine but then he ended up with all the Four Gods Curse. The Haruno clan treated him kindly but behind his back; they are backstabbers. Every body knows who he is so he changed his name secretly to Haruno Satomi when he exits his home." Suzaku spitted out. He finally calmed down after Seriyu held him.

"Why does it have to be this way? Why did god send him down to the human world? Why our only child huh? WHY!?" Seriyu couldn't keep his calm posture any more. The Great god of the West does have emotions too; it's just that he doesn't show it.

"Seri." Suzaku stared at the depressed dragon as he started to shake from the pressure in his once cold heart. Tears started to spill out of his ocean eyes as Genbu approached him. Byakko stared at the burnt forest floor.

Genbu hugged the poor sapphire dragon as he cried.

"God fears the child who was born from the Four Great Gods. One child that holds the power of all will bring destruction to the heavens if he was not removed. Seriyu you know that don't you."

"We couldn't help falling in love with Suzaku. In the end; this is the result." Byakko said before leaving the clearing.

"I'm going to clean up the mess our child made!"

"Hold on! That's not your job and you suck at it! What if you made a mista…."

_Boom…Bam…Poof…..Bonk……Creak…Bam…_

"WAHHHHHHHAHHHH!"

"I knew it." Genbu made sure Seriyu was fine first before charging after the clumsy Byakko. When he found him; he was buried in a pile of dirt. No clue how he did it but he did. Huge tears were coming out of his pitiful golden eyes as Genbu removed the dirt burying the dumb tiger.

They finally headed back to find Suzaku and Seriyu in a make out session. Genbu stared in disbelief that in those seconds of sadness they had the time to do this. Byakko tried his best to not look at the make out session since he was burning with desire to try to fuck the red-head hard in front of the others. Genbu had to interrupt by clearing his throat. Seriyu turned to look at them.

"You're suffocating our uke and killing our son at the same time."

"Hey! Why am I the only u…."

"Because you're fuckable and you're the only one who can give birth unlike us. That ability must have passed down to our son since his organs are similar to females. He can produce sperm and have kids but he can't be like the Virgin Mary like in the stupid book called the bible."

"Okay enough talk. We gatta get this place cleaned up and take our son home." Genbu ordered Seriyu to take him home. Byakko laughed at the scene and Suzaku chuckled at the sight.

"Why me huh? And why are you ordering me around like a dog?"

"Plenty of reasons why. First, if you help you'll not only be able to clean it but the instinct you first try you get frustrated and end up making more of a mess. Second, you know where Sato-kun lives anyways since you have more time to look over him then doing your duty. Third, you don't even like the job and I'm giving you the easiest one of them all. And lastly, you're powers aren't meant for this type of job!"

"Tsh. Fine then. Suki hand him over. What are you waiting for?"

"Um….."

"We have a problem right?"

"You could say that. He won't let go."

"NANI!?"

"Ugh. Suki you take him home then. I'll fill in your place then." Seriyu stood up and headed towards a random direction to get started on re-fixing the once healthy forest. Byakko went in the opposite direction of where Seriyu headed. Genbu sighed; he then left in another direction.

Suzaku stared at his back until he couldn't see any more of it. He then picked up his exhausted child and headed for his home. He spread his long crimson wings and beat them up into the air, carrying the limp form of his son home. By the time he reached the Haruno's home, they were in a uproar running around trying to find him. Sweat started to form on Suzaku's head when he didn't know what to do.

"Suzuki-chan? Suzuki-chan!"

"Imouto! Imouto!"

"Mistress! Mistress!"

"Darling where did you go?!"

"My lady! They said they spotted mistress heading for the training ground in the field of Forbidden!"

"My little girl has finally turned to be a young woman already!"

"Let's head there to continue looking for him."

Suzaku's face was frozen with fear. In the field of Forbidden is where Byakko, Genbu and Seriyu is fixing the damage. He would have to fly back to tell them to stop and escape before the whole clan stumble's upon them. So he headed back to find them not even half-way done.

"Guy's we gatta scram! The Haruno clansmen are headed this way for our son!"

"What!?" Seriyu's teeth clenched together painfully. Genbu putted his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Guess it's time to head back to heaven before anyone misses us." Byakko approached Suzaku and took a good look at Sato's pale face. He grabs his left wrist and looks at his birthmark of the white tiger on it. He then bites it and drew blood from it. It glowed white for a split second until he withdrew his fangs.

"I give you speed and power in your blows and swiftness to counter your enemies. A gift from one of your fathers. More will develop in time our son." Byakko stared sadly at him before turning around and leaving.

Genbu approached and shifted Sato's shorts to reveal the turtle tattoo on his right thigh. One of the bigger snakes from Genbu's head approached it and bit the tattoo making it look like it was going to rip it off but then it started to glow a bright green.

"I give you, our son the intelligent to read your opponent's movements and be able to read their thoughts. Also you have the ability to think ahead of time and have better judgments. In time it will evolve into a whole new phase where you might even be able to see the future of one's destiny. Use it wisely our son."

Lastly to approached was Seriyu when Genbu backed away. Suzaku flipped him over so that his back was facing towards him. His pale but warm hand gently removed the loose clothing covering Sato's back to reveal the dragon tattoo on it. Seriyu putted his left hand in the middle and putted pressure on it. A ripple of soft blue light emitted and a blue sword formed out of Seriyu's hand into Sato's back. Sato's face cringed when he felt something painfully entered him. After the transfer was over was when his face became calm again.

"I give you the mastery of any weapon's in the world; no matter what the size or weight is you'll be able to wield it no matter what the consequences are will take no effect on you. No poison will be able to kill you; neither sickness will be able to evade your system. Your wounds will heal faster and leave no scars. You'll also have my personality unless you find true love you will behave rather differently…."

_Bonk….twack….puff….Bang…_

"Why did you give our son your personality as a gift you baka!" Genbu shouted at Seriyu. Byakko's tail lashed angrily in the air. Suzaku just stared in amusement. He started to chuckled.

"I think it might be worth it. He will be able to find true love that way faster."

"Maybe that's true but why his personality?"

"Silly; don't you get it. If he acts cold to others, his true love will be treated differently by him. He would talk more to him, like Seriyu. He would show more emotion's like Seriyu. Be able to see a different side of him that no one would be able to see."

"About the first one; why he?"

"To be able to produce a child it's best to find a man then a weak woman's who has a probability to die from giving birth to a child with the powers of the stars in his body. Best just to have him produce the next generation."

"Can I finish now without any interruptions?"

"Yah go ahead."

"Another gift I give you Saki is my treasured sword. It would help you and protect you in battle. Be careful about using it for it is very destructive and really hard to control. Time of the past present and future; you have access to change it if you deem necessary to avoid a death of someone or to merely change the present. Lastly I give you the power to control the weather depending on your emotions so be careful not to show it too much okay my treasure?!"

Stepping back and letting the mother of the son give him his gift. Suzaku reached his hand underneath the loose clothing and laid it over the mark of the red phoenix. It glowed red then faded away when he finally removed his hand. Tears silently fell off his cheeks onto Sato's peaceful face. He had no time to explain his gift for Sato due to the approaching voices nearby. They sounded like they were amazed by the damage the heir did to the forest.

"I have no time to tell you my gifts for it are nature's gift as well as mine. You will discover them on your own in due time. But I will officially give you a name as any mother would give their child. I had no time to name you before you were sent down to earth. Now is probably the best time to give it to you."

"Hurry Suzaku their coming!" Genbu shouted as he prepared a portal to go back to the heavens.

"Your official name is…."

He leans down to his ears and whispers it. In a flash of light they disappeared leaving a sleeping Sato and the approaching clansmen who came to retrieve him. Tears were seen on the edges of his eyelids as one gently fell down.

"Aurora-ka."


	3. Chapter 3

_Crush_

Sato woke up in his bedroom. He thought to himself what just happened and what the last thing he remembered was. He retraced his memories up to the part he saw something red and felt warmth soothing his body instead of the cold drenched forest floor. Last thing he heard was….

"My name is Aurora?"

"Suzuki-sama. It's time for breakfast and master wants to see you after breakfast before you head to the Academy for the Genin exams."

"I'm coming down."

"Hai."

The maid left and Sato slowly got up and looked at his hands. They seemed different. His whole body felt light and feels like power was pulsing through his veins. Moving his fingers in slow motion; he notices they weren't numb like how every other training sessions results in his body to be in pain. It felt like he just came out of a long bath somehow. Time wasn't on his side when another maid came in with his morning clothing for training after breakfast. He ordered her to get out then he took a quick shower and changed. He stopped at his door. Hands were on the knob but he didn't felt like turning the knob just yet. He looks down to not see his gem he always wore. Looking around his room he couldn't find it. He must have somehow lost it at the field so he decided to look for it later there.

" Looking for something dear sister?"

"Sakura; mind your own business and I'll mind mine."

"Oh but I might have something that will perk your interest."

"What?"

"This; you treasure it don't you?" Sakura pulled out his blue gem he always wore.

"Why do you have it? What do you want from me foolish sister?"

"Aw. Just a little something. I'll give you this in return, decline the engagement you're going to have."

"I knew it. Fine; it's not like I'm going to go through with the whole marriage thing again. If you're so work up in this arrangement this time then that means it is someone we know right."

"Exactly my smart Imouto."

"Oh and if you want me to cancel this engagement then you do something for me today."

"What?"

Sakura gave him a look of suspicion. He smiled. It was the bet from yesterday.

"Go on a date with Naruto for the rest of the day until nine after the exams. Promise me now or I will go through with it just to dishearten you."

"Fine; if it means you won't marry Sasuke." She whispered the last part but with his sharpened ears somehow he heard what she said.

"Sasuke!"

"Huh? What are you shouting about Imouto?"

"Uh. Nothing!"

"Hm? Oh and here's your gem. Don't lose it again!"

Tossing the gem in the air; Sato caught it and immediately putted it around his neck. Safe and secured he finally headed down to the family dining table. All the female members were chit-chattering away about yesterday's event about 1/3 of the field of the Forbidden burnt to ashes and nothing left alive in the area. The younger males kept on side glancing to Sato which putted him in an awkward position. One finally had the guts to speak out to Sato.

"Uno; Suzuki-sama. Would you like to train with me today?"

"Why don't I train all with you guys; kick your asses so that you would go crying to your mothers and leave me alone. That's the easiest way you wimps."

"NANI!"

That angered most of the younger males and amused the older males.

"We accept your challenge Suzuki but don't think we will go easy on you just because you're a male with a women's ass."

The younger males whooped at the comment and cheered for his bold words. The female members all glared at the males for their disrespect for women. Some started to rise to stand by Sato's side.

"I don't need pity from a guy with no dick to produce heirs for the Haruno clans. You have no pride as a man does; Takeru."

"ALRIGHT; LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE ON! AND IF I WIN; LET'S SEE WHO'S DICKLESS TONIGHT!"

All the women's stared at Sato in disappointment and pitied him. Takeru was one of the strongest males at his age who is well known to be the next in line to become head lead after his father. Even though he was only fifteen in the next few years he could actually lead the clan and also could get married by then to produce more heirs. He needed someone badly to produce heirs. He couldn't let other's get to what he claims as his first.

"Alright then. Father please excuse us then."

"Sweetie will you be alright? It's ten against a fragile girl your age! Are you sure you don't need assistance? Like your sister Saku…"

"No father and by all means; I'm trying not to be rude here or anything but she is too weak. She spends most of her time batching up herself, then training. She would only get in my way. Also you have seen only half of what I; no make it only a quarter of what I could actually do in the field of Forbidden already."

"Alright but you do know the consequences when you accept a challenge and the punishment. You will be married to the man whom beats you. Remember that."

"Don't worrie father. I won't be beaten that easily."

Leaving the table and heading up to his room the other males ran off to go prepare their weapons for the upcoming battle. The elders sighed and spoke very little as they rushed to finish their food before the match. Some of the parents were happy that their son would be fighting for the bride and a pretty boy one too. It would have been an honor to have your son marries the beloved daughter of God. Also a good opportunity to get their son laid on one of the strongest kunoichi of the clan. Well maybe shinobi is more of the word.

_Few minutes later out in the field of Forbidden……._

"BEGIN!!"

Sato dashed out into the forest to have the boys follow behind. Weapons of all kinds came flying. He flipped in mid air and watched the weapon approached him. Some of them were illusions, paper bombs were attached to half of the weapons, some had wires attached to control the movements, and lastly some of them were elemental. He smirked as he pulled out a hidden paper fan with the Haruno symbol in the middle.

"Hahahah!! What are you going to do with that Hime? Blow away all of those weapons with one swoop!?"

More laughter filled the air. Sato just smirked and by cue, raised the fan above his head swiping it down a silent breeze swept by the stunned boys who stared at the shining objects in front of them. All of the weapons were frozen but still heading towards Sato who just snapped his fingers; shattering the frozen weapons to millions of particles in the air.

"Katon: Phoenix Flower jutsu."

Flames of birds in the shape of a phoenix flew towards the teens as some were smart enough to move out of the way. One eliminated nine more to go.

Sato turned around to find a katana aiming a pierce in the shoulder and nearly dodge it; scratching his left cheek. He aimed a palm to the guy's heart and then heard a whizzing sound of a kunai with something attached to it heading from behind him. He duck just in time while the kunai emended right in the forehead and exploded. Sato was in midair and flipped to see splinters of wood flying everywhere instead of body parts.

"Substitution huh? Basic ninja jutsu to switch with a nearby object. I'm so not impressed one BIT!"

Turning around with swiftness his kunai met with a katana. He kicked out his right leg tripping the guy causing him to fall off of the tree branch. Dashing after the falling guy he pulled out wires from his left wrist and wrapped the poor male to a tree; hanging like a puppet. He tied the wire to another branch. Two eliminated eight more to go.

A head hunter jutsu was casted and Sato barely managed to get away before being groped in the butt. This guy seemed perverted. A left punch came and he blocked it with his right hand; with the opportunity to counterattack, Sato swiped his left leg hitting him square in the cheek causing him to go flying into some trees. Sato followed and delivered a toe hit in the stomach causing him to go into another direction. Followed again and then aimed a double hit with his left leg. Knee then foot collided with the man's chin causing him to go flying upward. He finished with a drop kick on his stomach again making him fly at a speed no one could see but only a blur of him as he collided with the forest floor. A huge crater was made in the surrounding area. Dust filled the air and birds flew away in different directions to avoid the disaster occurring.

"Delta Formation Last Stage." Sato finished. Three eliminated seven more to go.

Two twins shot out of the trees aiming a fist at Sato from both sides. Sato collected a huge amount of chakra at the bottom of his feet's causing an explosion with the forest floor. He flew up in the air while the twin's attack collided with the other. Still in midair he did some hand signs and landed on a dragon.

"Raiton: Roar of the Dragon!"

Lightning in a form of a dragon came down and struck the pair. Their body burned badly from the volts of the electricity. Five eliminated five more to go.

"Doton: Furious Needles."

"Shit!"

A rain of earth needles came flying in Sato's direction. They weren't actually needle size. They were huge cone shapes! He dodged the first and second row but the third row un-expertly collided with Sato in the stomach causing him to go flying from the impact. He spit blood while flying. Crashing into a tree; shaking it violently from the pressure. Slowly standing up his vision kept on blurring. His rib caged burns from the impact. A kick ended up hitting his left cheek. This cause blood to freely flow to his brain. His pale green eyes changed to a violet color. His teeth and nails grew sharper. His hair went wild while he was falling. Wires wrapped around Sato and changed his destination to a huge tree. He was tied to it. The wielder came out from behind the tree standing victorious at the sight. Sato's head hung and his eyes closed. The male approached cautiously until Sato showed no more sign of a fight was when he approached him. His hand grabbed Sato's chin making him look him in the face.

"Open your eyes so that I can see your defeat in becoming my bride ne? Su-zu-ki-chan." He said softly next to his ears. Wrong words causing him to gasp as pain all of the sudden shot up from his lower half of the body. Let's say he got kicked in the balls.

"FUCK!"

"You deserved it you sick bastard!"

"Fuuton: Dance of Blades."

Wind changed into blades came flying at them. The guy moved out of danger's harm while Sato stayed still. The blades cut the wires, freeing him from his binds he threw shurikens at the poor male; pinning him onto a tree.

"Raiton: Electrical charge."

Pained guy tried to move the shurikens from his clothing but only received a tremendous shock from it only.

"BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Elemental shurikens made by me personally. Don't touch it for it will send electrical charges through your body and it's best to just sit still like a good boy until I come back to free you. No else can free you except me since my chakra signature's embedded into it so it will know whose chakra is whose even if you do find a way to undo it, it won't work. So long."

"FUCK THIS GET ME DOWN!"

"Nope."

Sato turned around and dashed away from the swearing male. Six eliminated four more to go.

"Fuuton: Air cutter!"

Sato leaped out of the forest and sending several kicks downward in the forest; destroying what ever was in the way of the jutsu. Wind in the form of a crested moon flew from his kicks. Who ever was in the way of the rampaging jutsu had to move to take cover which was what Sato wanted.

"Found you."

With speed not heard of he appeared behind the poor shinobi. One hand tiger seal up near his mouth, he mouthed the words….

"Genjutsu: 1,000 deaths of disaster."

A loud scream was heard in the forest. The spectators watched in awe at the sight. The boy paled from the jutsu and collapsed onto the forest floor. Seven eliminated three more to go.

Sato stopped in a tree to catch his breath before continuing. He looked at the sun as it rose steadily. Time is running short. He had to finish this quickly to get to the academy on time to take the exams.

"Damn."

He threw a fist into the tree causing the top to topple over crashing other trees in the process. A little buzzing noise was filling his head. It stunned him for a while until he was able to figure out that someone was speaking in his head!

'…ould I attack from behind while her guards lowered? She seemed to be in pain. Good opportunity to attack when your vulnerable my sweet goddess! Your body is mine!'

"Shit!"

"Katon: Strings of flames!"

Out of his mouth came thin strings of flames dancing towards Sato. Sato jumped backwards and had to flip in the air to avoid the flames flickering off of the advancing strings. Left; right; jump; duck; push…

"SHIT."

It burned his hand but then the pain went away the instinct it was burned. He didn't have the time to figure out how it happened since his opponent was not giving him the opportunity to do so. Landing on a tree to catch his breath he didn't realize there was someone behind him. Something dropped onto Sato's shoulder. He didn't check it until more started to drip. His focus was on the strings of flames in front of him until his left hand shot upward immediately. Sato stared where his hand just went. Above him was a huge pool of sticky water that just dropped on top of him but his hand seems to be preventing it from consuming him.

'A water shield! How can that be? This is a high level jutsu that only the master's of water techniques can use. It's not consuming my chakra though? What's going on?'

"Crap I can't get close to her!"

The water shield expands as Sato stood up. The dancing flames disintegrated from the water shield.

'Let's try some experiments shall we.'

"Raiton: Shocking Wave."

Lightning could be seen swirling around the sphere Sato was in. Then by his command he shot it at the two shinobi's who were still gapping at what happened. Water and lightning put together can actually kill you. With the mix they were shocked and drenched really bad. Sato stopped the attack just before it would be fatal to their lives. His left hand drops when it senses no more danger. Looking at his left hand he couldn't believe it but he was sure he saw a blue sword embedded into his arm; but that's impossible. Lightning sizzled around the two drenched boys. Nine eliminated one more to go.

"All that's left is Takeru. Now where is that sneaky rat?"

Speaking of rat; one appeared before him. Startling the poor boy he fell over onto his butt. The rat climbed onto his chest and gave him a puppy eye. Sato's famine side took over and he hugged the rat almost squishing him to death.

"KAWAII!"

Plenty of the spectators dropped dead to the ground. Many of the females blushed at the sight. Lot's of them where laughing so loud that even Sato could hear it. This cause him to throw a bunch of paper bombs at them.

Standing up; he put the rat gently onto his shoulder as he jumped up in a nearby branch and headed in a random direction. He jumped up to get out of the forest for a bird's eye view. The rat started to squeak and for some reason; he understood its language.

"_Uno, Aurora-chan?"_

"What!? Why did you call me that!?"

"_Well you are the beloved daughter of the Gods. We all know of your existence. The reason why you can understand our language is because it was a gift from your mother."_

"What? My mom knows how to talk to animals?!"

They were still flying in midair searching for his target. He didn't realize that there was a faint glow of red resembling wings on his back as he kept on floating in the breeze atmosphere. The spectators notice but didn't care until they know it was past in his limit to stay afloat in the air. Whispers broke out in the group as to why be there a faint trace of an outline of wings on his back. Especially why is it red?

"_No. Not your mother of earth but your mother of heaven along with your dads."_

"Oh I get it. WAIT! How many dads do I have in heaven?"

"_I'm not allowed to say but still I would love to tell you. Ah turn left here."_

"Why are you ordering me around?"

"_Common sense young lad….uh-hem…young man but we animal's have better smell then you. You haven't developed your sense of smell yet. You're still young and haven't achieved it yet."_

"Alright. Show me the way rat-san!"

"_I have a name too you know!"_

"What is it?"

"_Kogo. My name is Kogo. Pleased to meet you young Aurora."_

"Just call me Sato. Still not use to the name yet and it sounds nice. I like the ring in my name but still; I can't just adjust to it that quickly!"

"_Sato look out!"_

"SHIT! Surprise attack from Takeru."

He shifted his weight to avoid the icicle hurling at him. During the twist Kogo dropped off and now a high pitch scream shrieked out in to the area.

"KOGO!"

His automatic beating of his invisible wings brought him to Kogo as he grabbed the frighten rat. He landed like any other animals with wings. He safely landed onto a nearby tree. Anger swelled up inside. Rain clouds formed on over head. Kogo bowed in respect then left the battlefield to seek shelter from the rushing wind and the cold but steadily falling rain.

Sato's eyes glowed blue. His genjutsu for his fake appearance disappeared as he revealed how he actually looks like.

"You look hot babe. But you'll look hotter when you sweat and moan underneath me tonight when I fuck you hard into my bed."

He licked his lips at the thought of his perverted mind.

"Fuck you Takeru. I'll make sure you will never ever get the chance to produce heirs for the rest of your pathetic life dickless."

"And I'll make sure you become mine before that even happens. Oh and I do the fucking; not you. You're the one being fucked my little angel."

Thus the battle between the two strongest yet to be Genin and the chuunin battle has begun in the midst of the field of the Forbidden.


	4. Chapter 4

_Crush_

"Why don't you just admit defeat to me?" Takeru stared in anger at Sato who seemed evenly matched to him. His panting has gotten heavier by the minute. Sato with a blank expression just looked at him in disgust.

"Katon: Grand Fire Ball!"

"SHIT!"

Sato had to move to get out of range. Half of the forest had already been destroy over time. The battle was getting them no where since Sato would not and will not lose to a sick bastard who wants his body and because Takeru will not admit defeat to claim what he claims rightfully his.

"Suiton: Water Shock Wave."

Taking a deep breath; Sato released the water jutsu against Takeru's Grand Fire Ball. Both high level jutsu collided. It was an even match. They put all of their efforts into the jutsu. Both of their chakra was getting low from the jutsu since it consumes a lot. Takeru was plotting something but Sato countered it in the end.

'I should use my final jutsu when she lowers the jutsu's ability first. Then attack her head on and use my triumph card to knock her out for good. Alright; a few more minutes. I still need enough chakra to last the next one.'

'Triumph card? Shit! If I make one mistake I would……no let's not go there yet. He's going to use one of the Haruno's clan hidden techniques isn't he? Well; let him try. Only if he gets the chance to!'

Sato removed his concentration on his water jutsu and did a series of hand signs landing on bird.

"Raiton: Thor the God of Destruction!"

Lighting and thunder boomed in the area in a form of a beast similar to a dragon. The charges of the electricity in the air caused the forest to catch on fire. The thunder was so loud it caused the earth to shake. Lightning striking the earth cause the earth to upturn. Since from Sato's previous jutsu; it doubled the power of the lightning jutsu. Sato aimed all of the charges at Takeru whose fire jutsu disintegrated into the waves.

Sato led him straight into another trap he prepared earlier after the battle began with Takeru. He stepped on a certain part. He heard a click; swearing into the air to avoid the bomb trap he activated another by falling into a ditch. He tossed a wire with a grabber's hook on the end into a nearby tree. Pulling himself up, he saw Sato waiting with a dragon sign in hand.

"Fuuton: Falling Petals Dance."Original jutsu's of the Haruno's used by the female side with wind element.

A whirl of cherry blossoms swirled in the air and aimed at Takeru. Doing his hand signs and landed on a tiger seal….

"Katon: Whirlpool of Death."

He had to use one of the male's secret jutsu's to counter the females. Fire and wind mixed and turned into a tornado of Dancing flame petals in the dark air. This causes them to dispel it. It exploded without anyone to command the whirl of flames.

Jumping back but still only a few feet away from each other, they both pulled out kunai's with paper bombs at the end and threw it at each other. It collided in the middle of them causing another huge explosion. Both went flying in different directions. Earth particles came flying back down as the dust finally settled for the spectators to see who had won.

Up standing was Takeru who was stumbling in the clearing to find his soon-to-be-bride. Off-ways in the clearing, they could see a faint outline of a shadow. He was trying to stand up but in the end, ended up landing on his butt.

Sato crawled (imagine army style cause it's funny) and hid behind a tree. He casted a shadow clone jutsu out in the dust to replace him. He watched in amusement how good his shadow clone was doing. But then pain winced up the side of this body. He was able to protect most of his body from the explosion but it still got him on the left side. His whole body felt numb after a while. The dust finally settled so that everyone could see.

Takeru was standing over Sato's shadow clone with a triumph smile plastered against his handsome bloody face. Seems like Sato wasn't the only one caught up in the explosion. Sato watched as Takeru grabbed his clone and made eye contact.

"Ninja arts: Feather's Eyes."

"I knew it." 'A technique only the male members can use. A jutsu that causes the person who looks into his eyes will immediately fall into a trance and will listen to the commands of the person who casted the jutsu for a month. That sick bastard. He must have planned it all out so that he could get a good fuck out of me if it worked. All I heard about the effects are that the victim only see's the person they love in place of the jutsu caster. She or he will follow command thinking it's their love. It's actually a sick jutsu. The person who developed this must have been obsessive of a chick I bet. Must be the reason why the males fear us women's using it. Hn. I got even a way better jutsu then that. It's eternal.'

"Hn. I win Suzuki so you better be a good girl an…"

"Who won Takeru?"

"Nani!"

"Kamikaze: Angel Cradle!"

White wings sprouted from his back sending feathers everywhere. Everything around them turned white with swirls of clouds everywhere. Golden streaked the surrounding and stars seemed to be glittering. Sato was singing in an enchanting voice of his. It sounded nice to Takeru. He had no clue why but he felt like sleeping in the warm comfy area Sato provided. Sleep over came him as he dreamed about all the things he most desired.

Sato's shadow cloned puffed away as the real one finally stopped and looked at the results of the jutsu. There was Takeru sleeping like a baby. Laughter started to come up his throat but held it back since the elders have appeared before him. Some of the others who appeared later gathered everyone who participated in the battle royal except for the one pinned by Sato's elemental weapons. He rubbed his head in an apologizing way to the family who seemed to be ashamed at the result. Most of the families were. Sakura came running over and gave her Imouto a crushing hug. Bothe their parents were proud of the results. Majority were mad.

"What was that jutsu? It's not fatal is it?" Takeru's mother walked over and hugged Takeru protectively and gave a threatening glare to Sato who just smiled back as a respond.

"It's a jutsu I created. It's similar to the Feather's Eyes the male's uses, but it's different. It lets you see what you actually desire in your heart; kind of like a jutsu that makes you see what's really in your heart. It only last for an hour only though but I'm trying to improve it to last longer though! But this is only the second time I used it!"

'I was lying.....only I could dispell the jutsu. He could keep sleeping like that for the rest of his life and still age to be a old man. Like I said; it's a eternal jutsu; made by yours truely!!'

"Nani?"

"Who was the first victim?"

"I tried it on myself!"

"WHAT!"

"Why, you wouldn't know what it would do to you!"

"I meant my shadow clone."

"OH."

"Talking about shadow clone. Kage bushin no jutsu."

Another Sato appeared and headed in the direction where he pinned the unconscious boy. The real one stayed and remade his henge.

"Uh! Crap! We're late Sakura! Let's go!"

"Ah! You're right! Gatta run otou-san, okaa-san!"

"I'll talk to you later otou-san about whatever it is!"

"Ja-ne!" Both said lastly then running off towards the academy.

"Sakura! If you don't hurry Ino will be after Sasuke! Oh and don't forget your promise k!"

"Yah,yah.."

_At the Academy….._

"_Huff…Huff….puff….woooo…sssss…._Sorrie sensei! Clan training takes forever!"

"What do you mean? You just left the room a while ago to use the bathroom and you come back panting and ratting on about Clan training? Sit down Sato-kun and Sakura-san."

"Ha-Hai!"

'I don't get it! What did he mean by that?'

"Next up Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hai."

"Come into the next room for the Genin exam."

"Phew. Thank god we made it on time before it was our turn ne?!"

"Sakura don't forget."

"Yah, yah I won't! Jeesh you worrywart."

"Sato. Can we talk about before?"

"Uh. Sasuke you mean about yesterday?"

"No about what we were talking about this morning."

"Okay then."

'I don't get what's going on but I'll just play along just to be safe.'

"Rooftop then."

"Alright then after I finish taking my exams. You seemed to have passed."

"Hn."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hai! Watch this Sasuke-kun! I'll ace it then become your bride!"

She blew him a kiss but he eventually ignored and walked over to his place. Stopping next to Sato who gave him a stare saying why are you standing next to me but before he could say anything Sasuke grabbed his hand and dragged him to sit next to him. All the girls were going crazy. They all were thinking the same question.

'Is Sasuke-kun……..GAY!!!! Or is he just using Sato-kun as an excuse to get rid of the girls trying to sit next to him? The second option is best. I know my Sasuke-kun well that he is totally straight and not gay. Whew.'

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Huh. Hai! I'm coming."

Sakura turns around one last time to see a fussing Naruto next to Sato who seems to be trying to get away from Sasuke while he kept a firm hold onto his wrist. Tears were swelling up in her eyes. She rubbed them away then headed for the next classroom.

"SASUKE! LET GO OF MY FRIEND RIGHT THIS INSTINCE TEME!!"

"Hn. Dope."

"NANI!"

"Naruto-kun calm down! Sasuke please let go of me or I will use brute force. I don't care if the girls chase after me if you have a black eye right now. I'm warning you. The atmosphere doesn't feel right and this does not look right either. I'm a guy and you're a guy. GUYS DON'T DO THIS!"

"Let them think what ever they want. I don't give a shit about them. You, it's a different story with you. Also, when were you a guy?"

"Last chance. Let go of me."

"No can do."

"THAT'S IT!"

_Thwack…Bong….Boof…..Puff…Thonk..Bonk….zzzzzzzzz…._

"Hmn."

Sato dragged Naruto with him and sat next to Hinata who kept on turning beat red whenever Naruto approached her. Noticing this he wanted to confirm if Hinata does really like Naruto. Wires came out of his gloves. Directing them towards Naruto's body; carefully so that he wouldn't notice; he stood up pulling the wires that have weaved itself around his waist. Naruto fell forward right into Hinata's laps. Hinata turned a dark crimson in the face and immediately fell unconscious.

'Now that confirms that.'

"Oi! Naruto what did you do?"

"I'm serious I didn't do it! Something around my waist pulled me towards her! Honestly!"

"You suck at lying Naruto! Give it up, you wanted to feel Hinata's legs didn't you? Pervert!"

"I didn't, honestly." Whispering to himself, his head hung low.

Sato now felt guilty but he will make it up to him with Sakura's help. Standing up with the chair scrapping the floor he brings his hands down onto the table making a loud noise stopped the commotion uprising.

"Naruto-kun, could you please take Hinata to the infirmary. I have my exams to take so I can't skip it. You already took yours but better luck next time k." He said with a small smile on his face. Sasuke watched from a distance and grew angrier by the minute. His teeth clenched together painfully.

"Haruno Satomi."

"Hai."

"Please come this way."

"I'm off you guys."

"Good luck!" Naruto shouted with a bright smile on his face.

Sato turned around and gave him his smile. Half of the girls in the class feinted from it and the other half had bloody noses from the sight. He was too hot to pass. They had to admit he's as cute as Sasuke.

Turning around slowly, he left the scene slowly making his way to the exam room. His smile faded away every step he took until the last step to the classroom door; his face was cold ice. Naruto notice the sadness in his friend's eyes but had no clue why. He was going to follow after him but was stop in the shoulder. Shikamaru pointed his thumb back at Hinata who was still unconscious. Naruto sighed in defeat and took Hinata to the infirmary. Sasuke got the chills. It was a good one too.

"Soon; hurry, faster."


	5. Chapter 5

_Crush_

_Academy Genin Exams over……._

"Sakura you passed eh?"

"You betcha Sato-kun!"

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan!"

"Nani?"

"Naruto, now."

"Fine."

"Take him to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. I'll meet you there after I talk with Sasuke to see what he wants."

"Alright but be careful. Don't even make a move on him! He's mine."

"Go ahead and take him for all I care. No wait I do care you idiot!"

Sakura grabbed the depressed blond at the swings and took him somewhere. The villagers gave them a cold stare but Sato gave them the glare of their life. He jumped onto the academy's roof and waited for Sasuke to come.

"Kage bushin no jutsu."

Two replicas of him appeared in the mist of dust. He ordered one to go after Naruto and pay for the ramen to get the date started and the other to follow the shadowed person after Sakura and Naruto. He would not allow his only sister and best friend get hurt while he was nearby. Sasuke finally turned up and got down to business.

"Have you talked to your father yet?"

"No because of training in the mor…"

"Ah, I heard."

"How?"

"Sakura."

"Her and her big mouth right?"

"Aw."

"Baka nee-chan. Is that all?"

"Not quite. I had a request for your father about you."

"You want me to marry you right? Let me guess. Reason why must be because you plan on restoring your clan with a strong women who has legendary powers; another thing is was because you are actually gay and hate's women but I'm a person in between and you're okay with that; another is because of my reputation in my clan; another probably is because you like my attitude. Hm, let me think of another one. Oh! I got it! Because you're jealous of Naruto getting all the attention from me and I gave you zip!"

"……"

"I'll take that as a yes; and also your face tells me that I'm correct."

'Truth is; I heard all of his thought's from out of his heart. Wait! There's one more reason why. But I don't understand. Weasel? Why is he thinking of a weasel? Revenge against a pitiful weasel! Is he out of his mind to attack a poor and defenseless weasel that supposed to destroy his clan! I-Ita-Itach-ITACHI! Oh then never mind. Silly me.'

"Your brother, does that ring a bell?"

"Hg."

"What does he have to do with me?"

"Itachi liked this one girl back then. She looked so much like you that you probably could be her. He was always so cold at home and showed little emotion but; when she comes around his ice barrier breaks and he becomes soft around her; just like I am now with you."

"So you're saying you are only marrying me just to show off me to the rest of the world and making Itachi feel bad about his woman-look-alike got stolen by his otouto! This is what you call revenge!"

"Hold o…."

"You make me sick."

"Did you just reject me?"

"Does it not sound like it? We're through. Deals off Sasuke. The bet from yesterday will be demolished and about the marrying thing; go for Sakura, she makes a better housewife then I do even if I am better. I cannot devote myself to someone who I do not love. I cannot love Sasuke. My path was already chosen from the day I was born. I cannot let love life interfere with my mission."

"Suzuki!"

"My real name is Aurora. Only you would know this. You will not use that name against me at any cost."

"Then Aurora; please let me ask you one more question."

"Make it quick."

"Did you really meet my brother?"

"You really can't tell huh? Sasuke; since I entrusted you with my real name I'll show you what you actually saw that day. Follow me."

Sasuke followed Sato all the way to a deserted forest. It was getting late by the time Sato reached the secret training ground (which isn't a secret anymore) where he loves to train. Slowly with the sun's rays setting in the west where the lake was he moved swiftly out into the middle of the lake. Sasuke stared from onshore. He watches the beautiful sun set in the background as Sato moved his hands to form the seal….

"Kai."

"Ug!"

His true form revealed in front of Sasuke. Sasuke stared in awe at the beautiful sight. His eyes memorized every bump and curve on Sato's body. He took in the view. The beautiful she male in front of him mesmerized him; just like the day he followed Itachi to see who he meets every single full moon or the new moon of the month. It made him crave more from the figure in front of him now since he lusted for that body so many years ago. This place felt awfully familiar. The scene; it's not a coincidence.

"Now you know the answer to your question ne? "

"It makes me crave for you more."

"I guess you should know the way back out right. I have to go. Forget it Sasuke. You will never replace Itachi in this life time or the next life time. My time with him was precious. I was only still a child but still, I can still feel his warmth around me like that time he held me in his warm embrace. Stop this little game call love. You're destined to be with someone else. Good bye."

"Aurora?"

Sato turned around headed towards the shore and was going to head off but then the next words coming out of Sasuke's mouth froze him in his place.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Eh."

Strong arms wrapped around Sato's waist and around his chest. Sasuke, he was trembling. He could feel wetness seeping through his back shirt. He was able to hear Sasuke's emotion even if he tried to speak them out.

'No don't leave me! Please don't leave me alone. I'm lonely. I need someone. Your presence always comforts me. I know I can't replace Itachi's memories but at least try to make new one. I won't let someone else get to you first. Not even Naruto. I will not lose to the dead last of the class. I'll make you forget Itachi if I have too, just please don't leave me alone. I'll even give up my revenge if I have you. I loved you ever since the day I first saw you. I won't let anyone get to you first. You're mine and mine alone! I'll even mark you saying you are taken by the last Uchiha if I have to make you officially mine!'

'Shit!'

Sasuke turned Sato harshly and slammed his pale lips against Sato's. His eyes grew bigger as time went by. Sasuke bit his bottom lip causing him to gasp. Something warm invaded Sato's mouth. He shut his colored eyes as tears started to form at the edges. Sasuke's legs pinned his and he had a firm grip on his arms. Not being able to move, not being able to fight back and what's worse was that his women's personality had to take over. His emotions betrayed him.

'No this is wrong! My body won't move. It won't listen to what I say! Someone! Help me. ITACHI!'

Sasuke started to remove the top layer of Sato's clothing while making out with him but he tasted something salty. He opened his eyes to reveal that Sato's violet and clear blue eyes had tears glistering down them. Sasuke backed away as he dropped to the ground shivering. The sun had already set long ago. Sato's trembling hands put his clothing back together like it was before.

"Doushite?"

"….."

"DOUSHITE!"

"Sasuke. You would never understand. You are not my destined. You were destined to be with…."

Sato toppled over from pain all of the sudden. The red phoenix over his heart burned. The image of Naruto running away with a scroll filled his head. The sapphire dragon on his back felt like icicles piercing him. The white tiger on his left wrist felt like it was rotting off of his body. The green turtle on his right thigh feels like a snake had just bitten it.

"Na…"

"Huh?"

"Naruto is…is….endanger."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Naruto…..ughn….needs me….I have to go…now!"

"I'm not going to let you go to him!"

Sasuke pushed Sato up against the tree again and giving him a fiercer kisses then the first one. Sato broke away revealing his neck. Sasuke aimed a bite and gave him a deep red mark. Sato accidently let out a moan due to the fact it felt good. It turned Sasuke on even more. He gave him light feathery kisses all over his exposed skin. Sato had to do something to get rid of Sasuke quickly before something happens to Naruto. Sasuke bit a certain part of the neck drawing blood causing Sato to gasp then moan as Sasuke's warm tongue ran over the opened wound. His body was not cooperating with him due to Sasuke's advances. His whole body gave off a beat like a ripple when a drop of water hits the water's surface. Something's totally not right.

"Sasuke! Let GO OF ME!"

Red and blue light emitted from his body. His left hand shot into the air and pushed Sasuke off of him. Blue waves rippled off of it. Sasuke's body where Sato pushed him at had a red acid on his clothing exposing the burn marks it made. Sasuke hissed at the pain. Sato didn't know he had the ability to do it.

His shadow clone was some how dispelled and gave him an update as to what happened while he was with the Uchiha kid.

Naruto is currently being chased by Mizuki who was the shadowed person following Naruto. He wants the scroll he ordered Naruto to get and currently carrying by making an excuse saying it will help him past the Genin exam. Bastards like that; using others to do your dirty work makes Sato sick. Iruka just protected him from a fatal injury but Mizuki exposed the truth to Naruto about the nine-tailed beast sealed into Naruto. Oh crap; went past the border line.

"Mizuki broke one of the rules. His punishment is death. My service starts as of now. My duty as the daughter of The Four Gods; protect the jinchurikins."

Saying that he blended into the shadows of the night leaving an unconscious Sasuke at the training ground. Fireflies have already flittered around the sleeping boy. In the wind, Sato's voice was in the air. The message was meant for Sasuke to hear.

"I'll come back to heal your wounds later Sasuke for no one can heal it except for me. Protecting Naruto comes first in my duty as a daughter."

"Au-ro-ra-chan."

Tears formed at the edges of Sasuke's closed eyes. His panting got heavier. Last thing he said before slipping into the world of dreams….

"Nii-san. Onii-san. Itachi-nii-san. I'm sorry."


End file.
